tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Flour Power
'''Flour Power is the twenty-sixth episode of the ninth season. Plot Thomas and Diesel are collecting flour on Halloween. Diesel tries to scare Thomas, but Thomas scares Diesel instead by covering himself with flour. On his way back, Thomas realises the things that Diesel used to scare him are nothing to worry about. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Baker (cameo) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Sodor Flour Mill * Castle Loch * Brendam * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Bakery * Henry's Forest * The Abandoned Mines Trivia * This episode's name is an homage to the 60's saying "Flower Power". * When the camera looks beside the boy's bed, an ERTL Percy and a Thomas and the Magic Railroad poster are visible. * The episode's plot is similar to that of Ghost Train's. * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the ninth season. * This is the final episode to be narrated by Daniel Vulcu in Romania. Goofs * The narrator says "Suddenly, Thomas felt something touch his tender", but Thomas is a tank engine. "Bunker" is the correct term. * No one is seen pulling a chain to release the flour from the chute when Thomas rolls underneath it. * When Thomas rolls under the chute, he biffs some trucks out of the way. Then, when Thomas comes out covered in flour, Diesel is in front of Thomas, not the trucks. * When Thomas is trying to find Diesel in the yards, his lamp is not dirty. But when Diesel scares Thomas, his lamp is dirty. * The narrator says "Thomas set off for the bakery all alone", but he was not alone. He has a driver, fireman and guard. Quotes :Diesel: Woooooooooo! Thoooooomas! :Diesel: Look out! The ghost engine is after your funnel! :Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Little Engines, Big Days Out * The Complete Ninth Series * Trick or Treat Tales DVD Packs * Triple Pack * 5 Adventurous DVDs US * Tales from the Tracks * Trick or Treat Tales DVD Packs * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Let's Explore with Thomas * Halloween Spooktacular & Trick or Treat Tales Double Feature AUS * Little Engines, Big Days Out * The Complete Ninth Series * My First Thomas with Diesel MYS * Cheery Holiday Collection NL * Thomas and the New Locomotive JPN * Big Panic Island of Sodor NOR * Halloween - Trick or Treat Gallery File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadposter.PNG|The poster in the boy's room File:FlourPower.png|Title card File:FlourPowerUSTitleCard.png|US DVD Title card File:DieGeisterlokGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:FlourPower1.png File:FlourPower2.png File:FlourPower3.png File:FlourPower4.png File:FlourPower5.png File:FlourPower6.png File:FlourPower7.png|The Fat Controller dressed up as a Wizard File:FlourPower9.png File:FlourPower10.png File:FlourPower11.png File:FlourPower12.png File:FlourPower13.png File:FlourPower14.png File:FlourPower15.png File:FlourPower16.png File:FlourPower17.png File:FlourPower18.png File:FlourPower19.png File:FlourPower20.png File:FlourPower21.png File:FlourPower22.png File:FlourPower23.png File:FlourPower24.png File:FlourPower25.png File:FlourPower26.png File:FlourPower27.png File:FlourPower28.png File:FlourPower29.png File:FlourPower30.png File:FlourPower31.png File:FlourPower32.png File:FlourPower33.png File:FlourPower34.png File:FlourPower35.png File:FlourPower36.png File:FlourPower27.png File:FlourPower38.png File:FlourPower39.png File:FlourPower40.png File:FlourPower41.png File:FlourPower42.png File:FlourPower43.png File:FlourPower44.png File:FlourPower45.png File:FlourPower46.png File:FlourPower47.png File:FlourPower48.png File:FlourPower49.png File:FlourPower50.png File:FlourPower51.png File:FlourPower52.png File:FlourPower53.png File:FlourPower54.png File:FlourPower55.png File:FlourPower56.png File:FlourPower57.png File:FlourPower58.png File:FlourPower59.png File:FlourPower60.png File:FlourPower61.png File:FlourPower62.png File:FlourPower63.png File:FlourPower64.png File:FlourPower65.png File:FlourPower66.png File:FlourPower67.png File:FlourPower68.png File:FlourPower69.png File:FlourPower70.png File:FlourPower71.png File:FlourPower72.png File:FlourPower73.png File:FlourPower74.png File:FlourPower75.png File:FlourPower76.png File:FlourPower77.png File:FlourPower78.png File:FlourPower79.png File:FlourPower80.png File:FlourPower81.png File:FlourPower8.png Episode File:Flour Power - British Narration|UK narration File:Flour Power - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes